


Breakout of the Convicted

by orphan_account



Series: BOTC [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A police department is established in hermitcraft. Power quickly takes over their heads, and the main island ends up desolated quickly. Meanwhile, inmates have to deal with each other’s shenanigans.





	Breakout of the Convicted

**Author's Note:**

> Character deaths may occur, but none of the characters stay dead. That’s actually quite important.

When the server originally started, TFC’s base was nothing more than, well, his base. Long branch mines starting in his massive vault, where he would get everything he ever needed from underground. He usually didn’t go out at all, but after being assigned the role of leader of the HCPD and second in command of the whole operation, he started going out more, mostly to get people into the vault.

The tiny rooms that were originally meant to be just for decoration and moodsetting ended up being the places where the inmates would spend their days, under the vigilance of TFC himself, and another officer who would stay on duty. They changed every so often.

Mumbo had never been to this place before. He had heard of it and he could imagine the amount of tunnels and spaces the place would have. How big it was; yet once inside, he immediately felt cramped.

Because the place was crammed. Filled to the brim with everyone who was taken in by the police. Only a small section of the base was used as a prison. The man who owned the place still needed a place to live after all. When he was shoved in, he saw most people spending time at the cafeteria built for the inmates, while others were probably spending time in their respective cells.

He walked around the place having every single eye on him. Everyone was staring as fresh meat came into the hell hole. He took a seat at a table that wasn’t too full. Doc and Ren were sitting at the edge of the table playing with some cards. Even the cards looked gloomy. They weren’t even decorated. They looked just like cardboard.

Asleep on the table, laying on his arms, was Biffa. He was just laying there, choosing to be surrounded by people rather than taking a nap on his own cell. It wasn’t clear as to why.

Just as the thought of feeling in place was starting to settle in, Mumbo felt someone sit right next to him. 

“Hey. It’s fun seeing you again.”

Mumbo turned his head to see a rather familiar face. He couldn’t quite make up who it was though. “Who are you again?” He asked.

“I’m the one who made you jump to your death.”

_Oh. It was Zedaph. Ok. Alright_

“Why did you do that?”

Zed looked at him puzzled. “Hm?”

“Why did you force me, AND others to kill ourselves?”

He stretched his arms and back before leaning onto the table. “I don’t know.” He replied. “ I don’t know why I chose that route over any other to get what I wanted. Guess I wanted to see the world burn”

“And what did you want to get?”

“From you? A few diamonds and redstone. Maybe redstone components. You aren’t the first one I ‘killed’ for those”

Mumbo frowned. “You know you can,,, craft those yourself right? There were shops that sold redstone, yet it is such an easy resource to get.” He argued. “Why did you need me to die to get it? You could’ve even asked!”

“Hah” Zed chuckled. “Now where is the fun in that? I knew most people knew I had a bit of a connection to the infamous Tango, so why try to act nicely if most people were going to walk away? I don’t have many diamonds to use for payment, or, well, had, so buying stuff was pointless.” He made a small pause. “But then again what is the big deal everyone has with dying in this world? We are blessed to be able to die and come back. If so is the case, then why is it such a bad thing? It hurts like hell, sure, but you’ll make it through, and come back fully healed. What is the big issue even?”

From across the table, not even moving, opening his eyes, nothing, Biffa made a sound of acknowledgement. The men talking looked at him, before going back to their topic.

Mumbo turned back to Zed and stayed quiet. His couldn’t really think of a good answer to that question. That silence was enough to make Zed smile. 

“Hey if it matters at all, even though I personally don’t care about your death, I’m sorry if it made you upset in the morning.”

“That is the most insincere apology I’ve ever gotten.”

“Eh It’s the best you’ll get. At least I’m being honest. But hey by the time you get out of here you’ll have your stuff back since it was taken from me. Cool huh?”

“Whatever.”

“Alright then.” Zed stood up. “I’ll see you around.”

“It’s not like I have a choice” replied mumbo.

“Haha! True.”

He let out a big sigh of relief before his thoughts were interrupted again by the guys playing cards at the other side of the table. 

“REN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU BEAT ME AGAIN I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU.”

“Too bad you suck doc.”

“Oh I WILL SHOW YOU. HAND ME BACK THOSE.”

Mumbo had enough of that place and wanted to go into a cell to be on his own. He approached one of the guards standing outside the cafeteria.

“Excuse me, may I go to a cell please?”

The short guy turned around and looked up to see Mumbo standing there. “Alright. But there is something you must know. We are currently under renovations so we’re kinda shoving people together into a few tiny spaces for the time being. Not like we can do much about it or you complain, but just letting you know. Follow me, I’ll take you to your new roommates.”

The doors of the cafeteria opened and Mumbo was handcuffed to walk through the corridors. Everything around him felt small, like this place wasn’t designed for more than one old man. He wanted to get out of there and he had only spent a few minutes.

However he quickly learned that those minutes would turn into hours, days, months, really quickly, as he saw his roommate sitting on the bed. The guy looked up and immediately made a big, shit eating grin. 

“Oh, long time no see mustache man.” Said the small guy in the cell. “Now this is going to be fun.”

Mumbo stepped back in shock. “Oh you have got to be kidding me” he protested. 

Grian stood up from the bed and signaled the tall guy to get in. Mumbo refused, but the officer next to him told him to get over it and get in at once, or to just go back to the cafeteria.

He got his handcuffs taken and took a seat on a separate bed in the room. “If it weren’t for the fact that it would cause more harm than good, I would’ve punched you in the face”

“Oh wow. You really have a lot of accumulated anger don’t you Mumbo?”

“Shut up. Just shut up. I want to take a nap. That’s all I want. Please. If you can leave the cell that’s even better.”

“Geez.” Scoffed Grian. He got a hold of a guard who put him in handcuffs and took him to the cafeteria. Mumbo was left alone. He crawled into the top bunker bed and covered himself up with the sheets. “I don’t deserve to be here.”  
He had set his spawn point.


End file.
